Puppet Love
by Blood Venom Tears0816
Summary: Bella hads the strings that holds Rosalie together and can let go whenever she wants and watch her shattered; but what Rosalie don't know...Bella strings are being held by someone other than her. One-shot.


**Rosalie/Bella**

**Rated M**

**Bella has the string that keeps Rosalie together, and at any moment she can let go and watch as Rosalie shattered into pieces.**

**A One-Shot...Warning Bella is a bitch/Ass/Dick/Douche and other word in the book in this fic; so you have been warned!**

**Enjoy!**

Sitting here in the dark room, I slowly turned my head to see Rosalie laid out like a buffet for me. I licked my lips and signed, reaching over for my pants for my joint, lighting the shit up...I heard Rosalie voice crack through the silent room.

"Bella you know my Mother will smell that shit" I took a huge hit and lean over to her and blew the smoke in her face; I didn't give a fuck about her Mother...hell I rarely gave a shit about her.

"Bella" I took another hit and looked at her through my eye lashes and blew the smoke in the air, I could clearly see her rosy hard nipple through the sheets. I licked my lips, we went like three rounds already and I was ready for more as I took one last hit of the joint and put it out.

"What" she looked nervous and scared but, I was more focus on her breast than what was coming out of her mouth at the moment, which was one thing I hated about her...she fucking talks too much.

"Remember when I told you about the trip my Parents on going on, they decided that they wanted to make it a family thing" I raddled my brain but nothing came up.

"Nope, don't remember that...when was this" I asked laying on top of her as my lips touched her lower stomach, she sign sadly but I can't do anything about it...I fucking forgot.

"Last week, after we-

"See, telling me something after sex is hundred percent proven that I will forget the second you tell me" I told her smiling, she tried to push me away but it wasn't going to work, running my tongue across the black swan on her hip. It felt good to know that I own this pussy...it mines and mines only, I don't know what I'll do if I found out that someone else was in my cookie jar.

"Bella! Can you fucking stop and talk to me" she says angrily but I spread her legs and found my sweet spot.

"Rosalie I don't want to talk about some fucking family trip right now...right now, I want to be tongue deep inside you" I told her as she sat up and move away from me, I licked my lips and signed.

"Is sex all you care about" I quickly jumped out of bed and fished put my pants and shirt; I really wasn't in mood for one of her bitch fits. Our relationship was fuck up, I don't even think relationship is the right word to describe it; Rosalie wasn't in a relationship...she was in a trap. A fucking trap I made that she blindly walked into, she couldn't get out...not like she wanted too, she loves it when I control her every move...Shit the bitch couldn't breathe without my permission.

"With the right person...yes" I saw her face fall, I quickly stood up and put my pants on but she quickly stop me, the sheet fell...exposing her full body to me; I felt my mouth water at the sight.

"No! Please don't go" I look down at her, I had so much power over her that it was fucking sick, she will do anything to keep me near. I first met Rosalie was at a dinner party with our parents, I was fifteen at the time and my brothers Edward and Emmett and my sister Alice was friends with the kids next door, who happens to be the Hales. Jasper and Rosalie and their parents Henry and Harriet, me at fifteen loaded with tattoos and piercings, I was like a flame and Rosalie was the stupid moth. The dinner was painful but after was when things started to heat up, somewhere through dinner and conversation in the living room, my sexuality became the main topic, I saw the look on Rosalie face when she found out I like girls. I waited because, I always do...and when I wait; they come...and she did. I had her ass spread out and ready on my Dad's office desk and show her why Bells Swan is the shit around these parks. After that, I had her hooked; throughout the years she caught feeling and fell in love but...Bella Swan does not fucking fall in love; she might fall in lust but that's how far that shit goes. Our family saw the hold I had on Rosalie but never did those fuckers say anything because; they knew that it wasn't their fucking Business. I should feel bad for the way I threat her but, I don't...call me a bitch but that how it is...like now as she cries and beg for me to not leave.

"Rosalie, I don't want to play fucking game with you" I grabbed her chin; she nodded and laid down on her back. I was debating if I should resume with putting my clothes back on or not, but that was shot down as she started to touch her self. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and crawled on top of her, our body messed together making a cum worthy friction between us.

"Bella, you can have everything...just...p...please don't leave me" her voice was weak and scared, somewhere in my cold black heart I felt a beat but it was gone before I could try to grasp it, I nodded and looked up at her.

"You don't have to tell me...I know" I trailed wet open mouth kisses down her stomach, I looked up at her...I was a sick twisted bitch.

"Tell me I'm the only one that threat you like this"

"Yes! You are the only one" I let my fingers rolled and flex inside her.

"Tell me, I can fuck who ever I want and still come home to you" I thrust hard as she moans loud.

"B...Bella" I thrust harder.

"Tell me" grabbing her throat and licking the side of her face from her neck to her forehead.

"Please" she begs...that seems to be the only thing she does lately.

"Tell me, Rosalie...I own you and can fuck who ever I want" I whispered in her ear as she softly nods as I smiled, and spread her legs wider and harshly grip her soft lover lips into my mouth and sucked, she smelled and tasted like fresh Strawberries.

"Oh God! That feels so good" she moans and withered under me as I tried to thrust my tongue so far inside her that I was licking at her belly button, I was the fucking Queen of licking pussy...I should get a medal for this shit.

"Shit Bella, I'm gonna to cum" I can feel her tighten around me as I pulled away and thrust my fingers back inside.

"I know but your not because, I own you and your orgasms baby girl" she started to shake as I put more pressure on her clit as she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Please Bella" I let my tongue swirl from the bottom of her pussy to the top; I was a starving beast when it came to Rosalie and her soaking wet love.

"Tell me you love me" I asked, I don't know why I do it but, I love it when she tells me she loves me but I don't say it back...the hold I had on her was fucking monumental. She was trying her hardest not to come but was failing, I just gave up and let her explode...I quickly got down there and clean her up. I didn't want the favor returned, as I grabbed her arms and pulled her to me.

"I love you" I smiled and kissed her forehead and closed my eyes.

Rosalie and I was still laid up, when Esme called telling me that Katrina was there waiting on me. I didn't want to get up but, I wanted my tattoo and I haven't seen K in months. Rosalie kept nagging me about… who was Katrina and why was she at my house, I ignore her like usual and saw the black motorcycle parked in my driveway. Walking up my porch and opened the door, Emmett grabbed me and threw me in the sir like some fucking football.

"Emmett put your sister down now!" Esme yelled from the kitchen, I punched him in his stomach hard as he let me go as I fell gracefully on my feet.

"Shit Bella"

"Shouldn't of did that" I told him as I saw Alice and Katrina on the couch, I smirked at her when she looked up and saw me, I could see the lust in her eyes as she checked me out. It's been a whole summer since I've seen her and…..well things grown, I licked my lips and rubbed my nose at her as she nodded.

"Katrina" I said walking over to them, she stood up and smiled, this girl was my dirty secrete. I've been fucking this girl since I've been fucking Rose….but Rose doesn't know that; hell Rose doesn't know a lot of shit.

"Look at you Baby girl…all grown up" I smiled and pulled her to me; she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. She knew kissing me on the lips was over stepping it; but I wouldn't of mind, her body molded into mines as she pressed her hips to me as I let my hand glide up her back to her neck.

"Miss you bitch" I whispered in her ear as she smiled and pulled away.

"I know you do, who wouldn't miss this" I rolled my eyes, one thing I liked about her…..was her fucking gigantic ass ego, cause it matching my own. Katrina looked at Rosalie and smiled, I just stood there scratching the tattoo on my neck as Rosalie looked at me with this piss off look while Edward and Katrina laughed.

"Bella"

"Yeah Rose" she looked pissed but that wasn't new, Katrina leaned over and whisper in my ear and quickly looked at Rose and move over to her; putting my arms around her.

"Katrina this is Rosalie, Rosalie this is Katrina" Rose eyes went wide as I scoffed.

"What? I introduce you, what else do you want me to do….tell your blood type" I told her as Rosalie shook her head and walked into the kitchen, Alice glared at me as I flipped her off.

"Let's get this over with" I said to her as we both descend up the stairs as Rosalie came running out of the kitchen.

"Where you two going" I bit my lip and turned around.

"To my room" Katrina looked between us and spoke.

"Look, we can do this down here if its make you feel any better" I shook my head no and grabbed her hand, turning to Rosalie I spoke.

"Look, she's going to give me a tat, so stop bitching and go sit down somewhere until we're finish" kissing her cheek, Katrina and I made our way to my room….

It took only three hours and a lot of weed, the Tattoo was fucking phenomenal, the tat was of a blood red Rose, it look like it was dying as the pedals fells down my neck to my chest. Katrina knew the meaning behind but I would never said it out loud, I wasn't ready for that shit yet and just wanted her to that even after three years, I still keep her close to my heart. She put the bandage on it and kissed it.

"All done" I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Thanks Baby doll, I owe you" she shook her head and threw her leg over my waist and straddled my lap; I put my hands on her hips.

"Katrina as much as I want to…..I can't" What the fuck am I saying? She nods and kissed my lips.

"I know, Rosalie is written all over you" I smirked.

"Yeah, she might be but Bella Swan does not settle…you should know that K"

"Yeah…..and Bella doesn't get a girl tattooed on her neck either" I was about to respond to that but she cut me off.

"Bella, you can't fool me…..Rose petals" I nodded and ran my hands up her back as she rubs the back of my neck.

"What do you aspect? This has been my longest relationship I ever had K….including you, the girl seriously would fucking die for me and I wouldn't even take a punch for her. She loves me and I wanted her to know that I do care…even if it's a little" I told her, I might not love her but I wanted to know I had some type of feelings.

"A lot of girls love you Bella"

"Do you love me" she smirked and bit my lips hard.

"What do you think?"

"Hell yeah, you love me…..and my brain damaging tongue" she laughed.

"Brain damage….really" I slap her ass as she got up, I made my way to the mirror and took the bandage off and looked at her skills. The single rose was sick, it was red and black as was the petals, I looked back at her and spoke.

"Yeah, because when I make these bitches cum…..they get brain damage, Shit I should get that tattooed" we cleaned up everything and made our way back down stairs, Rosalie was on my ass the second I came down.

"See you around Bella, don't be a stranger" I hugged her and walked her to the door, after she left I made my way to the back yard to the garage as Edward and the rest followed. Lighting up three joints and passing them around, Edward spoke up first.

"So…..Bella what's up with Katrina, does she got a man" I laughed at him, putting the joint in my mouth, I pulled Rosalie on my lap and pulled the joint from my lips and putting it to hers.

"No, she sucks clits…...not dicks" Emmett coked on the smoke trying to laugh as I took a hit and did a shotgun with Rose, it was the sexiest shit I ever seen.

"Want to see me tat" I asked as Rose nodded, kissing the left side of my neck since the right was bandaged up. The weed was getting to her….and when you have a high Rosalie…..you have a sexy high Rosalie who wants fuck and fuck hard. I took the bandage off as they all gasped; I smirked and kissed Rosalie collar bone.

"Fuck Bella, that looks sick" Jasper said as I nodded.

"Hurt like a bitch but it was worth it, like it babe" Rosalie just looked at it; I could see the lust exploding in her eyes as she examine the tattoo.

"What does it stands for" I took a hit of the joint and pass it to Edward, closing my eyes.

"You tell me"

"Does it stands for me?"

"Could be…..not entirely sure yet" she cranked her head to look it in another angle and moans, I smiled…..that was the exact response I wanted. I quickly put the bandage back on and squeezed Rose ass in my hands, I saw Jasper shooting daggers at me but I didn't give a shit…he was fucking my sister; and I was fucking his…how I see it we're even. After seven blunts has been pass around and smoke, I took Rosalie upstairs and harshly snatched her clothes off. I was fucking shaking with need, need of being inside her or tasting her, the need to control. I quickly jumped out of the bed and went to my closet, grabbing the strap on; I made my way back to the bed and spread her legs.

"I want you scream tonight" I told her as she arched her back, I kissed her chest and stomach, putting on the strap, I position myself at her entrance.

"Ready" she nodded as I pushed and pushed deep, sucking her neck and nipples, I could never get enough of her…..

"Shit!" I looked up and saw Edward there but I didn't stop…..hell I don't think I would stop if it was Harriet or Esme either, when I'm in; there's no stopping until I feel her tighten around me and screaming my name.

"It really better be a god reason why you are interrupting" I asked him as Rosalie still haven't notice that we had company, Edward smirked.

"Heather down stairs" Well that's a kick to the nuts…what the fuck is she doing here? I nodded at Edward and looked down at Rosalie, I quicken my pace and before I knew it she was coming all over me. Puling out and talking the strap off, I quickly washed up and put some clothes on. Heather was dangerous.

Heather was like me.

Heather was who made me who I am now, she was my puppet master as I was Rosalie's, I made my way down and saw sitting down talking to Edward and Emmett.

"Isabella Baby" I felt my heart jump, she stood up. She was an older woman, I first met Heather when I was thirteen and she was twenty, she was in college at the time, she was one of the girls at school sister…what was her name; I think it was Angela or something. When she first laid eyes on me, I knew I was hers; I lost my virginity to her and the rest was history. Heather was to a jealous person but, she knew she own me and I was always hers; even if I dipped into some others…I was always hers.

"Heather" she walked to me; like a lion stalking its prey, I was succumb to her charms and her pussy…..I think that what's keep me tied to her. Rosalie never knew who Heather was and I plan on keeping it that way. She grabbed my neck and kissed it, she saw the bandage and hike an eye brow.

"Tattoo" I nodded and kissed her lips, she opened her mouth as our tongues swirled together; her hands were in my hair as I grabbed her hips and pulled her close to me as she could get. I can feel our tongue rings was making music as we kissed, I pulled away and looked into her eyes as she tore off the bandage and smiled.

"Aww, isn't that lovely…..you got a tattoo of a rose for me" she said as I smiled and nodded, her middle name was Rose.

"Yes, most of my tats are for you….gorgeous" I guided us to guess room and she showed why she was the fucking queen of my castle, after a couple of rounds. We got clean up and made it back out and I walked her to the door, I can see Edward and Emmett watching as well as Jasper and Alice.

"Isabella"

"Yes" I looked into her eyes; she grabbed my chin and grabbed my bottom lip into hers and let it go.

"Don't make me have to come to you again, do you hear me" I quickly nodded and kissed her, she held the tight hold on my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Tell me you love me"

"I love you"

"Tell me I control you" I felt my chest cave as I spoke.

"You control me, no one else has that power" I said, as she let go of my chin and kissed me and left. I closed the door and turned around, and saw Rosalie standing there in my shirt and shorts.

"Rosalie" I said, as she came to me and hugged me.

"I woke up and you weren't there" I signed in relief and kissed her neck and hugged her to me close.

"I'm sorry Beautiful" I grabbed her hand and made our up to my room; I laid her down and got on top of her. I suddenly felt this huge weight on my heart, I laid my head down on her chest and felt the pressure get worse, it was fucking suffocating me.

"I love you Bella" the pressure doubled as I closed my eyes at the pain, she grabbed my head and made me look at her.

"Please Bella, tell me you love me" I looked into her eyes.

"I care about you"

"No! Tell me the fucking truth" the pressure was crushing my lungs.

"I...

"Fuck why it is so hard for you to say it" she said crying as I shook my head.

"I love you" two things happened….one she burst into happy tears and the pressure stopped, I looked at her in shocked.

"I love you" I said it again and again as she smiled and laughed trough her tears, I laid my head down and kissed the valley of her breast and smiled.

A/N: Just a one-shot I thought I should write to speed up the time while I'm on Christmas break.

Review…I want to know what you think.


End file.
